When attaching pins and/or wires to a bone of a patient, medical professionals may need to perform drilling, tapping, and/or screwing steps. When performing these tasks, powered surgical instruments may be utilized for driving elongated pins and/or wires. Powered surgical instruments used for driving elongated pins and/or wires may typically comprise a hand piece that drives a cannulated shaft through which a pin or wire may be passed. A drive shaft of the powered surgical instrument receiving the pin and/or wire may rotate, which in-turn rotates the received pin and/or wire in order to advance the pin and/or wire extending from the drive shaft into a bone structure or other structure. While pins usually have larger diameters than wires, for purposes of this description, the term “pins” and “wires” may be considered interchangeable.